Final Hour
by It's Brittana
Summary: Todo comenzó la madrugada del 21 de Diciembre y la noticia se esparció con rápidez, pero no con la misma velocidad con la que la enfermedad se dispersaba. Pero todos tenían en claro una cosa, el fin del mundo había llegado. En New York, lo único de lo que Santana tenía consciencia era que tenia que volver a Lima, tenía que llegar hasta ella, debía encontrar a Britt.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Hour**

_Hola! __este mi primer fic de Brittana, contiene spoilers hasta 4x10 y por supuesto Brittana es endgame :D. Espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer****: Glee ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenece. Al igual que cualquier canción usada posteriormente en esta historia.**

_Todo comenzó la madrugada del 21 de Diciembre y la noticia se esparció con rapidez, pero no con la misma velocidad con la que la enfermedad se dispersaba. Pero todos tenían en claro una cosa, el fin del mundo había llegado. En New York, lo único de lo que Santana tenía consciencia era que tenia que volver a Lima, tenía que llegar hasta ella, debía encontrar a Britt. _

**Prologo**

Era curioso como casi nadie había creído en la profecía Maya del fin del mundo, también era curioso que los sí que habían creído en ella nunca habían pensado que el mundo se destruiría de esta forma. Catástrofes naturales ocurrían, el nuevo Mesías caminaría sobre esta tierra en busca de las almas de los pecadores, etc. Santana dio una calada a su cigarrillo, si solo hubiese sido así.

Que daría por haber muerto rápido casi sin dolor y sin siquiera sospecharlo o sin estar esperándolo meses y meses, cuatro y medio para ser exactos. Era obvio que hubiese elegido ese camino, ¿Quién en su sano no lo hubiese hecho?, o quizás tendría que haberse pegado un tiro ese 21 de Diciembre, de esa manera se hubiese abstenido de conocer el horror.

Pero había elegido luchar porque tenía esperanzas, siempre tuvo esperanza. Esperanza en ella, en ellas, incluso cuando después de cantar Mine salió del salón la había tenido. Pensaba que más adelante volverían a poder estar juntas, que el destino las volvería a reunir, pero había sido una idiota, no había tenido en cuenta el fin del mundo.

Y ahora ya era tarde, ya no podía cambiar nada. Brittany estaba muerta, la chica que amaba, con la cual planeaba pasar el resto de su vida estaba muerta. Y Santana no podía llorar, ya no podía seguir haciéndolo, porque había visto la maldad de este mundo y una maldad, un odio tan grande e irascible no podría existir sin el amor, la felicidad. Y definitivamente ese infierno que estaban viviendo no podría existir sin el cielo.

Después de todo por lo que había pasado se negaba a creer que no existía el cielo, incluso para alguien como ella.

Brittany ya estaba allí esperándola para estar juntas para siempre, Santana arrojo el cigarrillo y bajo la mirada, y a juzgar por el charco de sangre que la rodeaba no faltaba mucho para que volvieran a encontrarse.

Los gruñidos a su alrededor no cesaban y la estaban irritando cada vez más. Sin dejar de apretar su abdomen tomo su pistola y observo a los seres que estaban intentando comerla. Antes habían sido personas, pero ahora eran monstruos, si el blanco total de sus ojos no los delataba, los pedazos piel podrida que les colgaban en jirones y su sangre totalmente coagulada lo hacia.

Su vista se centro en lo que antes había sido una maestra jardinera, ahora en cambio era un zombi al que le faltaba la mitad de su cuero cabelludo y que vestía un delantal blanco cubierto de patitos manchado en sangre.

Santana le quito el seguro a su arma, apunto y disparo, dándole en el medio de la frente. La maestra desapareció al instante de la vista y ella se permitió una sonrisa de lado. Como diría Britt los patos son muy tiernos como para ser usados en algo maligno.

Una oleada de dolor la embargo y Santana soltó un quejido, para después apretarse con más fuerza la herida. Su mirada empañada recorrió el lugar, zombis rodeaban el cobertizo sobre el cual se encontraba. Pero nunca llegarían hasta ella, eran muy idiotas para lograrlo. San no pudo evitar sentir una enorme satisfacción al ver como en vano estiraban lo que quedaban de sus brazos intentando alcanzarla.

− Nunca me atraparan− Les dijo.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego el frio se hizo presente. San levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y efectivamente el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Ella sabía lo que significaba esa sensación letárgica. Su padre había sido un doctor y se lo había explicado. Mientras menos dolor y más frío sintiera más cerca de perder la conciencia y morir estaba. Y Santana realmente tenía mucho frío y cada vez se sentía más y más adormilada.

_Heartbeats fast _

_Colors and promises _

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

_One step closer…_

Las letras se escaparon de sus resecos labios con presteza. Podía sentir el gusto de la sangre y el polvo en su boca, pero no le importo y continuo.

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years _

_I love you for a thousand more…_

Había cantado en todos los momentos más importantes de su vida y le parecía justo que también lo hiciera en ese momento, en su hora final. En los últimos momentos antes de que la luz se apagara, pero no para siempre esperaba y rogara.

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath _

_Every hour has come to this _

_One step closer…_

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, esa canción tenía planeado cantársela a Britt. Cuando volvieran, esa iba a ser la primera canción que le dedicaría.

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years _

_I love you for a thousand more _

_And all along I believed I would find you _

Nunca se iba a perdonar el no haberla encontrado, Britt esa noche le había dicho lo asustada que estaba y como la necesitaba, como la amaba más que a nadie. Y ella le había prometido que la iba a encontrar que todo iba a estar bien, pero le había fallado, nunca la había encontrado y eso nunca se lo perdonaría. Más lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I love you for a thousand more _

_One step closer _

_One step closer _

Santana se detuvo bruscamente, se había olvidado como continuaba. Se esforzó por recordar las letras pero su mente estaba muy aletargada.

San frunció el seño cuando empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se apagaba, poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse hacia un costado, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, hasta tocar el piso suavemente. Ya no estaba más sentada, apoyándose sobre la parte exterior de un viejo ducto de aire, ahora estaba tirada de costado, en el piso de la terraza totalmente indefensa.

Sus ojos se cerraron y ya no tuvo fuerzas para volverlos a abrir. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, ya no podía negarlo, tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo y quería ver a Britt una última vez, necesitaba ver a Brittany.

Entonces un recuerdo se hizo presente y vio con suma claridad el sonrojado y extasiado rostro de Britt que sonreía de manera completa. Esa era la sonrisa que le había dedicado cuando Santana había aparecido esa tarde en su casa con una rosa roja y le había pedido que la hiciera la chica más feliz del mundo y fuera con ella al baile de graduación.

El recuerdo se desvaneció y todo siguió extinguiéndose, ya no escuchaba los gemidos hambrientos de los muertos vivos. Ya había llegado el momento, su hora final estaba concluyendo y finalmente Santana pudo relajarse. Ver el rostro de Britt la había calmado y ahora ya no lucharía más, solo se dejaría llevar.

− Te amo Brittany Pierce− Susurro con debilidad.

No supo si fueron segundos u horas después, pero por unos momentos todo pareció vibrar. De lo siguiente que tuvo consciencia era como algo la sujetaba de la muñeca y la ponía boca arriba. _Oh dios_, pensó finalmente la habían alcanzado, la iban a devorar viva y ella no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

Entonces sintió como alguien se acercaba a su rostro, pudo sentir su cálida respiración sobre la piel y se preparo para el momento en el que sintiera como le arrancaran medio rostro. En cambio notó una ligera presión en los labios que la dejo totalmente confundida, pero entonces no sintió más y la nada la invadió.

**-o-**

**Si llegaron hasta el final gracias. Se aceptan reviews, asi se si vale la pena continuar o no :).**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola! siento mucho la demora :(, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a Viento, Black Star y Balahm por sus comentarios y a Happy Kina, Cristale1985, laars15 y Vento por haber agregado Final Hour a su lista de seguimientos. :)**

**Capitulo Uno**

_**Cuatro meses y medio atrás…**_

Santana Lopez contemplo su reflejo con tristeza. Su vestido negro le llegaba hasta un poco por arriba de las rodillas y parecía danzar a su alrededor cada vez que ella giraba, sus zapatos de color plateado era el combo perfecto, su cabello le caía sobre los hombros en suaves ondas y su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado.

Estaba lista para asistir a la gala en beneficio de la fundación Maxwell para cual su padre trabajaba. Una sonrisa debería estar decorando su rostro porque siempre había querido asistir a un evento como ese, desde que era pequeña siempre se quejaba de que no podía ir y ahora que finalmente había llegado el momento no podía disfrutarlo.

No podía hacerlo porque lo único que quería era estar en Lima con Britt, la extrañaba tanto y cada día parecía probarle aún más lo idiota que había sido al romper con ella.

Santana se apartó del espejo y camino hacia el ventanal de su habitación. No salió al balcón pero contemplo la calle a través del cristal. El cuarto de hotel en el que se encontraba estaba ubicado en el séptimo piso, por lo que lo único que veía con claridad eran las luces de los faroles de las veredas y la de los autos.

A pesar de eso podía ver el continuo movimiento con perfección, New York estaba tan lleno de vida y era por eso que la fascinaba tanto.

El año que siguiente volvería allí, ya lo había decidido, intentaría entrar a NYADA y si eso no funcionaba buscaría trabajo en un bar como cantante mientras hacía audiciones.

Por ese motivo no había podido ir a visitar a Britt antes de viajar para New York, el papeleo para darse de baja de la universidad le había tomado días. Sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en Britt y Santana sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Terminar con Britt había sido lo peor que alguna vez había hecho y la decisión más horrible que había tomado en toda su vida. Si sabía que su relación estaba sufriendo una mala racha debido a la distancia y al poco tiempo que tenían para charlar, pero deberían haber tratado con más fuerza.

Pero la verdad era que nunca se había sentido tan asustada, ni tan inservible, como esa noche en Breadstix. No podía comprender como no se había dado cuenta que Brittany se estaba sintiendo de esa forma, nunca le había dicho nada al respecto pero ella tenía que haberlo sabido. Cuando Britt le dijo eso, sintió como si alguien le sacara el corazón del pecho y se lo estrujara. No podía con la idea de que Brittany se sintiera tan mal por su culpa y que ella no tuviera idea. Y sabía que no había nada que podía hacer para cambiar la situación, al menos no en profundidad. Los entrenamientos eran tan terribles, y le ocupaban horas y horas, que apenas se podía levantar a la mañana para ir a sus clases. El poquito tiempo libre que le quedaba lo usaba para llamar a Britt, pero al parecer no era suficiente. Fue por eso que en ese momento, terminar le pareció lo mejor, solo quería que Britt fuera feliz y pensaba que al dejarla libre Britt podría encontrar a alguien que le diera todo lo que en ese momento no podía.

Que volvería a ser feliz sin ella. Pero se había equivocado, Britt no estaba mejor sin ella y ella tampoco. Brittany se lo había dejado en claro muchas veces, lo mucho que la extrañaba, amaba y como quería volver con ella. Incluso se lo había dicho cuando ya estaba saliendo con Samuel, aunque de esa conversación ya hacía dos meses.

Sam… cada vez que pensaba en él, una mueca de asco se le formaba en el rostro, no podía creer como el que era supuestamente su amigo pudo traicionarla de esa forma. Le provocaba ira pensar que todo ese tiempo en el cual pretendía ser su amigo, en realidad estaba pensando en su novia.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que ella y Britt habían terminado, cinco meses desde que había sonreído con absoluta y verdadera felicidad, cinco meses en los que todas las noches lloraba hasta quedarse dormida. Pero ya había tenido suficiente, esos últimos meses habían sido una pesadilla y todo por nada. Brittany no parecía ahora en absoluto feliz con Sam, entonces ¿Qué sentido tenía todo ese sufrimiento?

Ninguno se había dicho, Britt no era feliz, ella definitivamente era miserable y los días parecían solo empeorarlo. Su estúpida idea no había funcionado y con ella solo había logrado lastimar a Britt y a sí misma, pero ya no más.

Por eso había abandonado la universidad y cuando volviera a Lima, dentro de dos días ya sería para quedarse allí. Esperaría a que Britt se graduara dentro de unos pocos meses y luego irían hacia New York, como lo habían hablado el año pasado.

Solo esperaba que Brittany la quisiera de nuevo, aunque le había roto el corazón y la había rechazado dos veces. Una gran parte de ella temía que lo no hiciera, porque como Britt la podía querer, era un desastre y ni siquiera había podido durar un año en la universidad y hasta hacia dos semanas no sabía que hacer con su vida. Y seguramente ni siquiera lograría entrar al NYADA, Britt merecía a alguien mejor y lo más posible era que la rechazara y le dijera que en el último mes se dio cuenta que en realidad no la amaba.

Santana sacudió la cabeza e intento alejar esos pensamientos, sus inseguridades siempre sacaban lo peor de ella, lo sabía.

Pero ya era tarde, las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin descanso. La extrañaba tanto y solo quería estar con ella. Solo quería a Britt, nada más.

Un suave golpeteo en su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y giro hacia la entrada. La puerta se abrió y su madre entro en la habitación, estaba vestida con un vestido de color rojo y parecía emanar elegancia.

Santana se volteó con rapidez de nuevo hacia el ventanal y aprovecho esos segundos para secarse disimuladamente las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por su rostro.

− Santana cariño, ¿estás lista?

San se aclaró la garganta tratando de recobrar la compostura.

− Dame un segundo mamá− Le contesto intentando sonar calmada, sin embargo su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

- Santana, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto su madre con preocupación.

San oyó la puerta cerrarse suavemente pero no pudo responderle, no confiaba en su voz por lo que solo negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos con fuerza. Unos segundos después oyó los pasos de su madre que se acercaba hacia ella y unos brazos la rodearon. En ese momento se quebró y comenzó a llorosar en el pecho de Maribel.

− Sh, Sh, tranquilízate cariño. ¿Qué sucede?

Santana solo volvió a negar con la cabeza y su madre las guio lentamente hacia la cama y la obligo a sentarse con ella. Su madre no volvió a preguntarle, sino que le dio su espacio para que le contara cuando estaba lista.

− Cometí un error mamá− Murmuro con la voz quebrada.

Su mamá la abrazo con más fuerza.

− Estoy segura que no es nada que no puedas arreglar Santana− Cuando ella no le contesto continuo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza− casi todo en la vida tiene solución y estoy segura que Brittany lo entenderá.

Cuando pudo calmarse se separó de su madre y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. No le pregunto como sabía el porque de sus llantos, su mamá solo la había visto llorar de verdad dos veces, en la época en que Brittany se puso de novia con Artie, aunque claro esa vez le había dado la excusa de que tenía miedo de perder la amistad de Britt, y cuando rompió con ella. La noche antes de volver a Loiusville se la había pasado llorando en el sillón junto a su madre que le pasaba pañuelos descartables.

− La extraño tanto mamá− Susurro mientras seguía fregándose los ojos− y… tengo miedo de que ya me haya olvidado, de que no quiera estar más conmigo. Yo la deje mamá, ella estaba llorando pero yo igual lo hice. Y ahora ella esta con Sam, es obvio que ya me olvido.

- Brittany va a entenderlo Santana, tu solo querías lo mejor para ella- Le dijo su madre.

Santana negó con la cabeza y más lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla.

- No, puede ser que lo entienda, pero ella ahora esta con el idiota de Sam- murmuro con hastío- para lo único que me va a querer es para que sea su mejor amiga y...yo no puedo, nunca voy a poder ser solo su mejor amiga. Quizás sería mejor que no le dijera nada y la dejara ser feliz con Sam.

Su madre le seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, parecía estar pensando el algo con intensidad.

- ¿Sabes que hago los viernes a la noche?- Santana negó con la cabeza, su madre sonrió- veo Greys Anatomy...- Santana frunció el seno confundida, al parecer su madre había decidido terminar la conversación, entonces otra duda la abordo, ¿Por qué su mama veía Greys Anatomy un viernes, cuando la serie se estrenaba los jueves? Entonces su mama volvió a hablar- con Brittany.

- ¿Qué?

- El viernes después de que terminaran Brittany se apareció a la noche con una película de los años ochenta, que yo nunca había visto pero ella había deducido que era una de mis favoritas porque era de mi época- Explico su madre con suavidad- y lo que me dijo fue: _Hoy es viernes, los viernes a la noche eran mi cita con San y la extraño. Y sé que usted también Maribel, entonces pensé que podríamos ver esta película para extrañarla un poco menos. _Ese día tenía que repasar unos informes, pero parecía que había estado llorando, entonces acepte y la hice pasar, después de esa horrible y ridícula película decidimos que grabaría Greys los jueves y lo veríamos el viernes.

Santana estaba perpleja, de todas las cosas que podría haber dicho su madre, aquella es la que menos se esperaba.

- ¿Hacen eso todos los viernes?

Su madre asintió.

- Ah y cuando fueron a hiatus, hacíamos tartas y mirábamos videos caseros y tus fotos de bebes.

Santana sintió al instante como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

- ¡Mama!- Exclamo indignada- me prometiste que nunca le ibas a mostrar esas fotos.

- Santana por favor, conoces a Britt desde que tenías seis años, ella está en la mayoría de ellas.

- Hablo de en las que soy un bebe, por ejemplo en la que estoy cubierta de espagueti y con el plato en la cabeza. Hablo de ese tipo de atrocidades.

- Esa foto es increíblemente tierna- Le contesto- y Britt piensa lo mismo- Al ver la mirada que le estaba lanzando agrego- que querías que hiciera ella me pregunto y yo se las tuve que mostrar, sabes muy bien que no puedo contenerme, mi bebe era el más hermoso de todos y sabes que me encanta mostrar las pruebas.

Santana negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo creerlo, me voy por unos meses y tú y Britt se convierten en las mejores amigas.

- Sabes que quiero un montón a Brittany, es como una hija para mí, al igual que Summer. Y ella necesitaba hablar con alguien, y ya sabes como son sus padres o como no son- Exclamo con enojo en la última parte- No le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara, por lo que cambie mis horarios en el trabajo y despeje la noche del viernes.

- Gracias mama, de verdad. Es genial que ella tenga alguien con quien hablar en Lima.

- No tienes que dármelas cariño, lo hice porque quise. Además es divertido tener alguien con quien hacer pies, tu siempre lo odiaste- Le dijo restándole importancia- pero a lo que iba era que cuando, se puso de novia con Samuel, ella me lo conto. Yo no esperaba que apareciera el próximo viernes, pero lo hizo y me dijo que los viernes iban a seguir siendo tuyos, porque nadie iba a ocupar tu lugar nunca, jamás.

Santana se quedó callada, no sabía que contestarle, pero pudo sentir con un nudo se iba formando en su garganta.

- Cariño Brittany te ama y lo hace de verdad. Por lo que no decirle nada sería lo más tonto que podrías hacer- Su madre lanzo un suspiro- sé que al decirte esto estoy renunciando a mis viernes divertidos, pero creo que tu felicidad me importa un poquito más, pero solo un poquito.

Santana rio, agradeciendo lo que su mama estaba haciendo. Había logrado levantarle un poco el ánimo.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

- Brittany me había pedido que no lo hiciera, pero ahora tenía que decirlo si o si al parecer. ¿Vas a hablar con ella verdad?

- Si- Murmuro aun un poco insegura. Lo iba hacer de eso no había duda, pero no estaba tan segura, al contrario de su madre, de como terminaría esa conversación.

- ¿Me crees verdad?

Santana se encogió en hombros, por lo que su madre la tomo de ambos.

- Cariño tienes que ser menos insegura- Le dijo con suavidad- eres realmente inteligente, hermosa y una gran persona. ¿Cómo Brittany podría no amarte?

A Santana se le ocurrían varias razones, había roto con ella, cuando Brittany le insinuó que volvieran prácticamente la había rechazado, no tenía rumbo en la vida, había abandonado la universidad, no sabía que iba a ser de su futuro, no tenía trabajo etc.

Antes de que pudiera responderle se oyó un suave golpeteo en la puerta, Santana sabía que la duda no la iba a abandonar hasta que hablara con Brittany, pero no podía negar que la conversación con su madre le había ayudado y mucho, definitivamente tenía la mejor mama del mundo.

− Gracias mamá− le susurro y le dio un abrazo que Maribel respondió sin dudar.

La puerta se abrió y su padre entro en la habitación luciendo su elegante smoking. Su pelo negro azabache estaba cuidadosamente peinado hacia un costado y sus mejillas redondas mostraban sus hoyuelos, gracias a la enorme sonrisa que portaba. Santana y el eran muy parecidos, sin embargo su padre tenía los ojos de color marrón claro.

− ¿Están listas?- Les pregunto animadamente, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al ver los ojos hinchados de Santana− ¿Paso algo?

Santana negó con la cabeza, se sentía exhausta y sin ningún deseo de volver a repetir esa conversación.

− ¿Están seguras?

Santana noto la mirada que su madre le estaba dirigiendo a su padre, era una que claramente decía está todo bien. Ella sabía que su mama le contaría todo después, sus padres nunca tuvieron secretos entre sí, desde que era una niña siempre los vio tratarse con el mismo respeto y total confianza, que solos dos personas enamoradas pueden tener.

Su papá como era de esperarse cambio la conversación al instante.

− Ya es hora de irnos, ¿están listas?

− Por supuesto− exclamo su madre levantándose de la cama y arreglándose el vestido, para luego caminar hasta su marido y entrelazar sus brazos.

Ambos la observaron confundidos cuando se dieron cuenta que todavía no se había levantado de la cama.

− ¿Santana?

− La verdad no estoy de ánimos para ir.

Su padre la observo con preocupación.

− Pero Santana estuviste esperando desde siempre para asistir a esta fiesta…

− Si lo sé, lo siento. Pero en realidad no tengo ganas. Igual tenemos el próximo año, ¿verdad?

Al parecer su padre noto lo exhausta y apagada que se notaba, por lo que no insistió.

− Por supuesto hija, el próximo año será.

− ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- le pregunto su madre mirándola con preocupación. Luego miro a su esposo− creo que sería lo mejor…

− No, mamá en serio solo necesito dormir. Además mañana dijiste que iríamos a recorrer la ciudad, necesito estar bien despierta.

- Creo que es mejor que volvamos mañana a casa.

Santana levanto la vista al instante y una oleada de emoción parecido envolverla, finalmente vería a Britt mañana, era todo un alivio que no tuviera que esperar cinco días más para verla, no creía que pudiera soportarlo.

- ¿De verdad?

Sus padres asintieron.

- Si cariño, tu padre y yo ya lo decidimos y ya tenemos los pasajes, fue un alivio poder conseguirlos, sobre todo en estas fechas. Mañana a las diez de la mañana parte nuestro vuelo.

Santana observo a sus padres con aprecio, realmente lo que habían hecho por ella era extremadamente dulce.

- Gracias, en serio- Les dijo con sinceridad.

- De nada cariño, además podemos ir de compras el año que viene, cuando venga a visitarte- Su madre observo el reloj digital que estaba arriba de la cómoda− ¿Estas segura no quieres que me quede Santana?

- No ma, de verdad estoy bien- Les dijo restándole importancia- voy a dormir−

Sus padres no parecían muy convencidos- en serio, además tú tienes que ir si o si mama. Sabes como papá se pone cuando tiene que dar un discurso si no estás tú y no quiero que avergüence a la familia y tengamos que volver a Lima Heights Adjacent.

- Santana, nunca vivimos allí− Exclamo su madre negando con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero podríamos si papá deshonra a la familia.

- Esta bien- acepto su madre dirigiéndole una juguetona mirada de no se puede razonar contigo- pero llámanos si necesitas algo.

- Ok- le contesto y acepto el abrazo de su madre, que la encerró en sus brazos con fuerza. Cediéndole luego el turno a su padre.

Cuando los pasos de sus padres se alejaron por el pasillo, Santana se sentó en su cama y contemplo el cuarto en penumbras, se sentía sola, muy sola. Sin embargo sabía que no era por la ida de sus padres por lo que se sentía así, el hueco que sentía en el pecho era solo uno que Britt podía llenar. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y solo rogo que Brittany siguiera amándola como lo hacía antes de que todo se destruyera.

Decidiendo que sería mejor intentar dormir Santana se puso de pie y con pasos pesados camino hasta el cuarto de baño. Sin ninguna prisa se quitó todo el maquillaje y se cepillo los dientes, cuando volvió a la habitación se deshizo de su vestido y se puso sus pijamas. Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando vio su celular sobre la cómoda. Cuando lo tomo descubrió que tenía un mensaje, Santana frunció el seno, no recordaba haberlo puesto en silencioso. Sin embargo esa confusión se evaporo de su mente al leer quien se lo había enviado, era Britt Britt :).

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando abrió el mensaje. Y entonces por un momento todo pareció detenerse.

Y de repente pudo volver a respirar y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al final se había preocupado por nada.

_Mensaje recibido a las 5:05 pm._

_Hola San :). Solo quiero decirte que te amo desde que golpeaste a Tammy Brison cuando se rio de mi sombrero en jardín y te voy a seguir amando siempre. De la tierra hasta la luna e incluso en el cielo. Espero verte pronto._

El hueco que momentos antes sentía en su pecho se esfumo y Santana soltó una pequeña risita, por primera vez después de tantos meses el futuro no parecía un asco. Esta vez las pocas lágrimas que corrieron por su mejilla eran de felicidad y no de tristeza.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Britt cuando reparo en que ya eran las doce y cinco del 21 de Diciembre, sabía que seguramente Britt ya estaría dormida, por lo que decidió mandarle un mensaje.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Yo también te amo Britt desde el día ese primer día en que te vi jugando el arenero a los castillos mágicos con tu hermoso sombrero amarillo y siempre lo voy a hacer. Hasta el infinito Britt Britt. Mañana voy a ir a buscarte, tenemos que hablar. Pero no te preocupes no es nada malo, al contrario. Te amo Britt, estoy tan enamorada de ti y te veré mañana amor. Ojala estés durmiendo bien :)._

Santana envío el mensaje y una oleada de alivio la invadió. No le había dicho todo lo que quería, pero lo más importante sí. Mañana cuando la viera le diría todo y le cantaría una canción, a Britt siempre le encantaba cuando ella cantaba y ella ya había encontrado la perfecta canción para expresar como se sentía.

Puso el celular en volumen alto y camino hacia la cama.

Sintiendo como si todo el peso del mundo se hubiera levantado de sus hombros Santana se acostó. Los últimos días casi no había podido dormir, estaba muy asustada como para relajarse. Sin embargo esa noche apenas apoyo la cabeza en la almohada el sueño el embargo y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios. Porque todo estaba bien, Britt había dicho que la amaba y nada importaba más que eso, cuando volvería a lima recuperaría a Britt y todo sería perfecto.

Santana abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó a medias, observando la habitación en penumbras con confusión. Entonces el molesto sonido se volvió a repetir y ella miro hacia un costado, donde sobre la mesita auxiliar, su celular no paraba de sonar y vibrar.

Una rápida mirada al reloj digital que descansaba junto a él, le indico que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Conteniendo un bostezo estiro el brazo y tomo su celular, un rápido vistazo a la pantalla le mostro que era su padre el que estaba llamando.

- Hola papá, ¿cómo la están pasando?- le pregunto con voz adormilada. Santana frunció el seno cuando capto el sonido de fondo parecía mucha gente y gritando, pero no eran gritos de juerga sino que parecía gritos desesperados- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

- Santana, ¿estás bien?- le llego la rota voz de su padre.

- Si, si, ¿ustedes? ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿Dónde está mamá?

Un potente grito le hizo dar un salto y el pánico comenzó a embargarla.

-Papá ¿qué está pasando?, ¡papa!

- Oh dios- oyó a su padre exclamar.

- ¡Papá, papá!

Después de unos segundos de horrible tensión volvió a escucharlo.

− Tengo que salir de aquí, hija por favor no cortes− Le imploro.

Santana siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestarle cuando los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y los sonidos de aire inundaron la línea, al parecer su padre había echado a correr. Ella sentía como si algo le estuviera apretando el tórax y estaba temblando ligeramente, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no había duda de que estaba aterrada. Los gritos se fueron apagando poco a poco y después de varios minutos, en los que solo oía la respiración agitada de su padre y sus pasos, se oyó un portazo.

- Santana escúchame con atención, no tenemos mucho tiempo y necesitas saber todo esto- Le dijo con prisa- Por lo que escuchamos hace cuatro horas se desato un incidente en Washington y luego en California y aparentemente todas las importantes ciudades. Hace dos horas aparecieron aquí en New York y se están extendiendo como una plaga...están convirtiendo a todos- La voz de su padre se quebró y el miedo la invadió, jamás en sus 18 años de vida lo había escuchado llorar y el que lo estuviera haciendo ahora la terrificaba.

- Papá, n...no entiendo...

Y entonces su papa le explico, como el director del hospital había recibido una video llamada de uno de sus colegas que vivía en Washington, él cual le había contado lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le dijo que habían visto personas atacando a otras y mordiéndolas de forma animalística y que cuando intentaron reducirlos fue en vano y la policía tuvo que tirar a matar, pero aun así no lo hacían, no morían. Ni disparos de metralleta, ni de Ítaca al cuerpo los detenían, si la fuerza de los disparos los hacían caer volvían a levantarse y ni se quedaban sin miembros se arrastraban, nada los detenía. Entonces dice que el jefe de escuadrón ordeno disparar a la cabeza y fue la única manera de matarlos, por así decirlo. Lo último que habían escuchado fueron gritos y entonces la video llamada se había cortado. Su papá le dijo que eran prácticamente muertos vivos, no muy diferentes a los que se veían en las películas y que si te mordían te convertías en uno de ellos. Dijo que le médico les explico que estaban seguros que se trataba de un ataque biológico, aunque no sabían ejecutado por quien.

Ella no podía creerlo, ¿Zombies?, de todas las cosas que esperaba que le dijera su padre aquella era lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar. Porque es obvio que los Zombies no existen, pero por otro lado ¿por qué su padre le mentiría?, nunca antes lo había hecho. No sabía que pensar su padre se oía tan quebrado y asustado, los gritos habían parecido tan reales.

Y entonces el terror invadió a Santana, ¿Por qué no había escuchado a su mama en ningún momento?, ¿Por qué no le había quitado el teléfono a su padre para decirle que todo estaría bien?

- ¿d...donde esta mamá?

Su padre rompió en llantos, era desgarrador el escucharlo. Santana negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

- No, no, no...mamá no...ella no puede estar muerta, papá por favor dime que no es cierto- Lloroso.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto hija. Salieron de la nada y saltaron sobre nosotros, eran demasiados y la mordieron...la tome en mis brazos y pudimos escapar intente ayudarla pe..pero ya era tarde.

- Oh Dios.

Su llanto se desato con fuerzas, no podía creer que su mama estuviera muerta. Definitivamente todo tenía que ser una horrible broma, ¿Por qué su papa le estaba diciendo esas cosas? ¿Acaso en realidad se había enojado por qué no quiso ir con ellos a la fiesta?

Ni siquiera escuchaba como su padre repetía_, lo siento_ una y otra vez. Santana levanto la cabeza y observo la habitación en penumbras, _no, esto no esta pasando,_ se dijo, obviamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. De un brusco movimiento corrió las mantas y se golpeó la pierna. Automáticamente el dolor la golpeo, no...no era una para nada una pesadilla.

- Papá, papá, por favor dime que todo es una broma...que mamá no está...por favor- imploro entrecortadamente.

- Lo siento, lo siento...

Santana apretó los ojos, las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Había visto a su madre por última vez en lo que parecía minutos atrás, era todo tan surreal...

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto Santana. Fue mi culpa, yo debí...- La voz de su padre se notaba cada vez más y más débil.

- No, no papa, no fue tu culpa, no fue tu culpa. Sé que hiciste todo lo posible para salvarla.

- Yo la amaba tanto- lloroso su padre.

- Ella también a ti papa.

- Y también te amo a ti hija, siempre fuiste mi mayor logro y nuestro orgullo, nunca lo olvides- Su padre susurro, parecía que su voz iba perdiendo fuerza cada vez más y más.

Sus palabras la alertaron y más miedo aun la invadió.

- ¿D...donde vamos a encontrarnos papá? ¿Vas a venir a buscarme? Y-yo puedo ir a buscarte, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Seguís en el hotel donde se hizo la fiesta?

- ¡No!, no vengas aquí- Su padre intento sonar firme pero apenas podía murmurar y respiraba trabajosamente- La ciudad va a estar plagada en las próximas horas. Tienes que irte cuanto antes, vuelve a Lima si puedes, allí hay menos población, la enfermedad no se sentirá tanto.

- ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no puedo esperarte e irme contigo?

Santana no quería saber esa respuesta, pero sabía que tenía que hacerla. Su padre tardo en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo su voz sonada apagada y arrastrada.

- No la solté, incluso después de que...- Su voz se apagó, sin poder completar la oración- me mordieron.

- Papá...

- Esta bien cariño, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, solo tienes que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible- La respiración de su papa se hizo más pesada- Nada va a pasarte, eres increíblemente inteligente y capaz, solo ten cuidado hija.

De repente se oyó el sonido del viento y lo que parecían constantes bocinazos.

- Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Exclamo aterrorizada.

- Tengo que hacerlo Santana, ya siento como está creciendo dentro de mí. No me queda mucho tiempo y no quiero convertirme en una de esas criaturas, no seré un monstruo.

- No papa no lo hagas, por favor, dime donde estas. Dios por favor, no te puedo perder a ti también...por favor- Imploro.

- Lo siento hija, pero no hay nada que podemos hacer, ya es tarde...lo siento tanto, siento dejarte sola Santana.

- PAPÁ NO SALTES POR FAVOR, PAPA!

- Te amo hija, no tengas miedo, todo estará bien. Yo no lo tengo...te amo Santanita.

Nunca antes había sentido mayor desesperación, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento.

- PAPÁ...

La llamada se cortó y el horrible tono inundo sus oídos. Santana se quedó inmóvil, su papá estaba muerto, su mamá también. De repente en cuatro horas se había quedado huérfana y un ataque biológico estaba provocando la destrucción de todo Estados Unidos, quizás del mundo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había prendido el televisor, pero todo parecía tan surreal, quería ver algo que le indicara que definitivamente todo era una pesadilla. Que en cualquier momento se iba a despertar con Britt a su lado y al contarle lo que había pasado la rubia le daría un beso y le diría que deberían ir al estanque a alimentar a los patos, ya que eso a ella siempre la había animaba.

Sin embargo cuando se encendió la televisión vio el absoluto caos. El móvil mostraba el completo caos que se estaba desatando en Central Park. Personas corrían por todos lados gritando despavoridas. Los policías disparaban sin cesar contra las masas de monstruos que aparecían sin cesar. La cámara enfoco a una mujer que corría despavorida intentando escapar del caos. Sin embargo no lo logro, ya que un zombie se lanzó sobre ella y la tiro al piso, comenzando a morderla, haciendo que dos más se le sumaran. Un policía que vio la escena comenzó a disparar contra las criaturas al instante, pero para cuando logro abatirlos, la mujer yacía en un baño de sangre. El joven oficial se acercó bajando la guardia por un segundo que fue fatal, dos zombis saltaron sobre él y le hicieron perder el equilibrio. Cuando el policía cayó al piso, comenzaron a devorarlo, la mujer que había vuelto a despertarse se arrastró hacia el con el mismo objetivo. La cámara se movió hacia la izquierda y se quitó el zoom. La reportera era una chica de pequeño tamaño que lucía totalmente aterrada.

- Como están viviendo esto es una total matanza, nadie sabe lo que está pasando, ni lo que son esas criaturas que parecen zombies. Lo que sí es seguro es que como lo predijeron los Mayas el fin del mundo ha llega- Su rostro de repente adquirió una expresión de pánico- CUIDADO BRAD!

Se escuchó el grito de un hombre y la cámara cayó al suelo, unos segundos después la lente se cubrió de sangre y los gritos cesaron.

El móvil se cortó y la imagen volvió al estudio. La periodista lloraba incontrolablemente, mientras que su compañero trataba de mantener la compostura.

- Señores y señoras eso fue Central Park. Como podrán ver el parque es un absoluto caos, aparentemente esas horrendas criaturas son zombies. Y tenemos reportes de más ataques a lo largo de todo el país. Aconsejamos a las personas que no...

El periodista se calló de repente y su compañera al levantar la vista lanzo un grito de terror y se puso de pie de un salto, para luego correr detrás de la escenografía. Se escucharon más gritos y luego un zombie apareció en escena y se dirigió hacia el conductor. El hombre permaneció paralizado en su silla, presa del miedo. Cuando finalmente ya pudo reaccionar era demasiado tarde, solo pudo dar dos pasos cuando lo atraparon.

Santana se sobresaltó cuando la imagen desapareció y la habitación se llenó del ruido de la estática.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos en los que la estática era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Santana estaba sentaba en la cama con la mirada perdida puesta en la televisión, estaba en un completo estado de shock. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, era obvio que todo se tenía que tratar de una broma o quizás estaba teniendo una pesadilla, porque de ninguna madera sus padres podían estar muertos. Simplemente todo lo que acaba de observar no era real, no tenía ningún sentido. De repente un repentino sonido invadió la habitación y Santana se sobresaltó, tanto que se puso de pie y observo hacia todos los rincones oscuros del cuarto, el corazón le latía con rapidez, estaba muy asustada.

− Ciudadanos de la Nación, como jefe del ejército de los Estados Unidos de América, me dirijo a ustedes con un urgente mensaje. En las últimas horas del ayer, una gran amenaza surgió en el país. A estas alturas no se sabe con certeza como se causaron los incidentes y que los produjo, pero se ha dispersado por nuestro territorio lo que parece ser una nueva y totalmente mortal enfermedad. Por el momento se sabe que los síntomas son, locura, ataques sicóticos e inmunidad al dolor físico. Este cuadro se transmite a través del contacto directo con posible intercambio de fluidos, por lo tanto es indispensable que la población se resguarde. Repito se les ordena que se mantengan en su domicilio y no salgan por ningún motivo. Hasta ahora tenemos casos en casi todos los estados, pero creemos que podría trasladarse hacia toda la nación− De repente un mapa apareció frente a la pantalla, estaba pintado de azul, rojo y amarillo. Los estados rojos estaban dispersados por todo el territorio y solo había tres estados en azul− El color azul indica que todavía no se reportaron casos, el color amarillo casos aislados y el color rojo indica numerosos casos y ya posible epidemia en ese estado− Continuo el general, un escalofrió la recorrió cuando vio que New York se encontraba en rojo, automáticamente su mirada se trasladó a Ohio y por un segundo sintió una pisca de alivio al ver que gracias a Dios estaba en azul− Si en ese momento están viajando o no planean quedarse en su casa los estados a evitar son: New York, New Jersey, Washington, Michigan, Indiana, Oregón, Mine, Arizona, California, Miami, Pensilvania, Nevada y Kentucky. Si ve topan con algún infectado no tengan reparos en utilizar la fuerza. El ejercito de los Estados Unidos de América está haciendo todo lo imposible por detener la epidemia y protegerlos a ustedes y a sus familias. Este es el fin del aviso, cumplan con las órdenes y esperen ayuda. Gracias, Dios bendiga América y tenga piedad de nosotros.

La transmisión se volvió a cortar y Santana estallo en llorosos, todo era tan real y ella estaba sola, no sabía qué hacer.

Tan rápido como su llanto empezó termino, ahora volvía a tener la vista fija en la televisión. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas, pero no podía enfocarse en nada, casa vez se sentía más y más abrumada.

San bajo la mirada y observo que sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Su respiración era cada vez más elaborada y la sensación de ahogo era insoportable, estaba teniendo un principio de ataque de pánico, de eso era lo único que tenía consciencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo después pero una suave melodía envolvió el cuarto, tardo unos segundos en reconocerla, pero su corazón dio un brinco cuando se dio cuenta que era Songbrid, el rington de Brittany. Sin perder un segundo corrió hacia el celular y atendió la llamada.

− ¿Britt? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto al instante con voz temblorosa.

− Estoy bien, por favor dime que estas bien. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te lastimaron? ¡SAN!− Era claro que Britt se encontraba al borde de la histeria. Santana nunca la había oído así.

− Si, si Britty, estoy bien. No me paso nada− Le contesto lo más calmadamente que pudo, aunque no podía evitar que se notara claramente como su voz temblaba.

Se escucharon llorosos y a Santana se le partió el corazón al escuchar a Britt llorar de esa forma y no poder estar ahí para abrazarla y consolarla.

− No llores Britt, por favor, trata de calmarte…

− Te amo Santana, eres lo que más amo en el mundo. Y… lo siento…. Lo siento mucho, yo no creía en la profecía en realidad…. Solo no quería pasar sola las vacaciones…. Y Sam se me propuso y yo me sentí mal por estar usándolo porque me sentía sola… y le dije que si− Brittany volvió a estallar en llanto− Lo siento tanto San, por favor perdóname.

Parecía como si le hubieran sacado todo el aíre de los pulmones de un golpe, jadeo y apretó el celular con fuerza. No sabía que responderle, no creía incluso que pudiera ser capaz de formular una oración coherente.

− ¿San?¿San por favor?, no te vayas... Por favor, te ne…necesito, no cortes por favor. Te amo Santana.

Los llorosos de Britt se tornaron más y más poderosos y Santana pareció recuperarse un poco. Se aclaró la garganta y soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

− ¿E…estas casada?

Nada ya tenía sentido, sus padres estaban muertos, estaba en medio de un apocalipsis zombie y Brittany se había casado con Boca de Trucha. Todo parecía una maldita pesadilla.

- Lo siento tanto San- lloroso Brittany.

-¿Cuando...cuando lo hiciste?

- H...Hoy...

Santana se sentía morir, no podía creer que hubiera echo eso. Todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas rondo por su cabeza y se tuvo que sujetar de la cómoda cuando sintió como una oleada de mareo la asalto.

- Dios...

- Sa...Santana por favor- Pero Santana no podía responderle, todo era demasiado- Santana por favor di algo- Un minuto había pasado y Santana todavía no había respondido, sentía que no podía respirar y las ganas de vomitar eran enormes. Intento tranquilizarse, pero no lo lograba y la voz de Brittany se volvía cada vez más histérica- n...no, no, San, por favor háblame. Te amo, te amo solo a ti Santana, no fue una boda de verdad, por favor San.

De repente la tele volvió a sintonizar y la habitación se llenó de gritos, Santana se sobresaltó y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado. Pero su terror se disipo apenas cuando observo la pantalla, era la misma escena que había visto cuando encendió la televisión, solo que esta vez había vez el pequeño cartel no mostraba New York, si no que Los Ángeles- Oh dios, ¿dime que estas bien?, no, no, no ¡SAN!, SANTANA NO DIOS, POR FAVOR.

Brittany al parecer también había oído los gritos y pensaba que eran de ella. Sus desesperados llantos fueron lo único capaz de sacarla de su trance, Santana desvió la mirada de la televisión, obligándose a tranquilizarse y avanzo hacia esta para apagarla.

- Lo siento, estoy bien Britt, estoy bien, era la televisión. Estoy bien- El cuarto quedo en silencio y ahora lo único que podía escuchar era el llanto de Britt- sh, sh, estoy bien Britty.

- ¿Estás bien?- murmuro Britt con la voz ronca.

- Sí.

- No fue una boda de verdad, yo lo sabía porque tú sabes que siempre cuando conozco a alguien nuevo busco sus datos, para así saber que no son de la mafia, de la CIA o planean conquistar el mundo, y en la página de trabajo de la profesora Beiste no decía nada de tener el poder para hacer uniones. Pero eso sabía que era todo mentira. Pero lo siento mucho San porque tú y yo nos casamos por novena vez cuando teníamos once y ahora por mi culpa, la última persona con la que me case de mentira fu...fue...con Sam...y...y ahora vamos a morir y voy a estar casada de mentira para siempre con Sam y yo no quiero, yo solo quiero casarme contigo- Lloro Brittany- por favor créeme San.

Un peso pareció desaparecer de sus hombros.

- Te creo amor, te creo, no pasa nada Britt. Tu siempre vas a ser mi novia y nos vamos a casar te lo prometo.

-¿De...de verdad?

- Si, de verdad. Y tú no te vas a morir Britt, yo tampoco, ya veraz- El temblor de su voz le hizo ver que estaba llorando y con el dorso de la mano se secó las mejillas.

- ¿Dónde estas San?, dime y yo voy a ir, en que hotel...

- No- Exclamo Santana con pánico- no Britt no puedes venir aquí. Es muy peligroso ya lo dijeron. Quédate en Lima, por favor quédate allí.

- Te necesito San, quiero estar contigo, por favor San déjame...

- No Britt, hablo enserio, no lo hagas. Yo voy a ir a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

- O..ok

- Te amo- Le susurro con la voz rota.

- Yo también te amo.

Santana estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho a Brittany a hablar, pero no con ella, la rubia sonaba muy enojada. _¡Basta! ¡Dije que me dejes en paz maldita sea! ¡Aléjate de mí Sam o no voy a responder!_

Santana apretó el celular aún más contra su oreja, intentando escuchar, nunca había escuchado a Britt hablar con ese tono y mucho menos maldecir.

Britt pareció moverse y se escuchó el sonido de algo al chocar.

- ¿Britt? ¿Qué está pasando?

- Es Sam, se volvió completamente loco. Quiere que corte y como le dije que no quiso quitarme el teléfono, dice que tenemos que ir hacia Alaska- Le explico con dientes apretados- tengo una lámpara y le dije que si trata de quitarme el teléfono le voy a hacer daño.

- Ponme en altavoz Britt.

- Listo.

- Escúchame idiota, como toques a Britt te voy a despellejar con mis propias manos y no tengas dudas de que te voy a encontrar, un estúpido apocalipsis Zombie no me va a poder detener si lastimas a Brittany. Y no sé de donde sacaste esa estúpida idea de Alaska, porque es la peor que tuviste alguna vez. No estamos en Resident Evil, Alaska esta igual que todas partes y aun si no estuviera vas a tener que pasar por Indiana y Michigan que son estados plagados. A mí no me importa qué demonios te pase pero de ninguna forma vas a arrastrar a Brittany contigo y mucho menos contra su voluntad, ¿me entendiste Boca de Trucha?

- Acaba de asentir, creo que entendió- Le dijo Brittany- además parece más relajado.

Santana exhalo con suavidad, por más que internamente se estuviera desmoronando tenía que ser fuerte por Brittany. Tenía que cuidar lo más preciado que tenía en su vida y lo iba a ser a toda costa.

- Ok, más le vale- Gruño- Ahora, lo que tienen que hacer es primero intentar encontrar a tus padres Britt, trata de comunicarte con ellos. Si no los encuentras reúnanse con más personas, si pueden ser Preppers o locos de las armas mejor, que sea un adulto. Estos son zombies como en las películas me dijo mi papá, solo un disparo o un buen golpe a la cabeza los mata. No dejen que los muerdan porque así transmiten lo que sea que tienen y si ven que mordieron a alguien aléjense de esa persona no importa quién- Flashes de sus padres pasaron frente a sus ojos y Santana los apretó con fuerza, intentando bloquear todo, no podía derrumbarse, Brittany contaba con ella− Traten de conseguir un auto y si no pueden usen tu moto Britt, pero es más peligrosa, por eso a la primera oportunidad que tengas toma un auto, tu sabes cómo.

- Entendido.

Casi podía ver la expresión de concentración en el rostro de Britt y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Brittany siempre le había traído luz a su vida incluso en las horas de completa oscuridad.

- Saca el altavoz amor.

No le importaba que Sam la hubiese escuchado. Brittany era suya, como ella era de Britt y nadie iba a cambiar eso, muchos menos alguien que antes consideraba un amigo.

- Listo San.

- Ok, Britt te quiero pedir algo, si por alguna casualidad muerden a Sam o se enferma, quiero que lo dejes y te escapes. Que tú te salves bebe es lo más importante, si muerden a alguien no lo vas a poder salvar. Sé que puede sonar malo, pero tienes que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor promételo, no puedo vivir sin ti Brittany.

- Te lo prometo San, te amo y yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti cariño. Tienes que tener cuidado, por favor.

- Voy a tenerlo Britt, nada va a impedir que te encuentre.

- ¿Pero cómo vas a hacerlo? Me dijiste que tenía que ir a buscar a alguien más. ¿Como nos vamos a encontrar? Es mejor si solo me quedo en mi casa a esperarte.

- No, no hagas eso Britt, necesito saber que estas segura. Yo te voy a encontrar Britt, si estas en Lima o en cualquier otra parte te voy a encontrar. Confía en mí, voy a encontrarte amor, lo voy a hacer.

- Esta bien, ¿tú también vas a buscar personas?

- No, no voy a buscar a nadie, intentare salir de New York lo más rápido posible. Si intento buscar a alguien más voy a tardar más tiempo, prefiero hacerlo sola.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la línea y cuando Britt volvió a hablar su voz de nuevo era temblorosa.

- ¿S...San d...donde están tus padres? ¿Están bi...?

- Están muertos.

Brittany soltó un lloroso e inspiro con fuerza. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento tanto San, lo siento de verdad. Sé cuánto los querías y ellos te amaban muchísimo... Lo siento, tu mama fue como una madre para mí, yo los iba a visitar todos los viernes y hace una semana ella me enseno a hacer lemon pie, tu favorito...

Santana asintió mientras se fregaba el rostro.

- Si lo sé, ella me lo conto esta noche...

- Tu papa me enseno a andar en bici...- La voz de Brittany se quebró- yo los quería muchísimo San, dios, eran mi familia.

- Ellos también te querían, te adoraban.

- T...tengo miedo San, no quiero que nada te pase...

- Nada va a pasarme- Dijo con la más firmeza que pudo, intentando hacerle creer a Brittany, aunque ella ya no estaba segura de nada.

- Te amo Santana.

- Yo también te amo Britt y nos vamos a encontrar te lo prometo, te voy a encontrar, confía en mí.

- Confió en ti San eres la persona en la que más confió en todo el universo y te amo muc...

Se escuchó el sonido de una explosión y todo el piso tembló debajo de sus pies. Santana logro mantener el equilibrio, pero las piernas parecieron aflojársele cuando noto que ya no había ningún sonido proveniente de la línea.

Quito el celular de su oreja y al mirar la pantalla vio que la llamada se había cortado. Marco el número de Britt pero siquiera la llamada tenía tono, entonces el alma pareció caérsele a los pies cuando vio que toda su señal había desaparecido y en letras pequeñas se anunciaba solo llamada de emergencia.

- ¡No!- exclamo mientras más lágrimas corrían por su rostro, necesitaba a Brittany.

Pasados unos minutos Santana sacudió la cabeza, no podía perder el tiempo tenía que llegar a Britt. Con total rapidez dejo el teléfono y corrió hacia su maleta.

Arrojo todos contenidos por todas partes en su frenética búsqueda, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, una larga y abrigada campera negra. Sin perder un segundo se la puso y cuando encontró un punado de billetes los metió en uno de sus bolsillos. Mientras se calzaba sus borcegos maldecía internamente el ser tan estúpida, aunque sabía que solo estarían allí por tres días debería haber traído un par de pantalones o zapatillas y no solo vestidos. Cuando se enderezo tomo su celular y también lo metió en uno de los bolsillos. Cuando paso por al lado del ventanal se detuvo en seco, al ver que el tráfico se había detenido. Por el movimiento que percibía parecía haber personas corriendo despavoridas hacia todos lados. Un escalofrió la recorrió al pensar en que ya había llegado hasta allí.

Santana se separó de la ventana y con su mirada comenzó a recorrer la habitación, tratando de encontrar alguna especie de arma, pero no había nada. Lo mejor que pudo encontrar fue un pesado jarrón de vidrio.

Con lentitud abrió la puerta y después de comprobar que no había nadie, salió al pasillo, su habitación estaba al final del pasillo y a dos corredores de las escaleras. Las había elegido porque eran las más sofisticadas y elegantes, pero ahora si pudiera volver atrás elegiría supervivencia antes que confort.

El corredor termino y tuvo que doblar a la derecha ya que otro nuevo empezaba, el corazón le latía desbocadamente y podía sentir como el sudor corría por su frente.

Había recorrido casi la mitad de ese nuevo pasillo cuando vio que un poco adelante había una puerta abierta de par en par. Santana se detuvo al instante y entorno los ojos, unos metros más allá de la puerta se encontraba un carrito de limpieza y la puerta que estaba a su lado parecía manchada en sangre. Ella sabía que la única forma de escapar era esa, por lo que tenía que continuar sí o sí.

Respirando hondo comenzó a caminar de nuevo, lo más rápido que podía. Estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas echar a correr, sabía que eso solo podía traerle problemas, podía chocar contra uno de esos y al no tener un arma, sería su fin. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría, pase lo que pase.

Paso por la puerta abierta agudizando e oído para intentar escuchar algo. Cuando observo dentro de la habitación por un segundo, lo que vio la dejo helada. Las sabanas color beige de la cama estaban revueltas y manchadas en sangre y entonces lo escucho, un gemido. Apretó, aún más su agarre en el jarrón y siguió caminando.

San había recorrido unos pocos metros cuando a los gemidos se le unió el sonido que los pasos de alguien que arrastraba los pies.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna y no pudo evitar detenerse y voltear. Cuando lo hizo toda la sangre pareció congelarse en las venas.

Alto y siniestro, el zombie la observaba fijamente con sus ojos grises y muertos. El traje que tenía estaba desgarrado y en su cuello se veía una grotesca herida, parecía como si alguien de una mordida le hubiese arrancado un trozo de piel y musculo.

El monstruo levanto ambos brazos y lanzo otro gemido, al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella.

Santana se volteó y hecho a caminar nuevamente, pero esta vez con el miedo absoluto embargándola. Sentía los pasos cada vez más cerca de ella, por lo que desechando toda cautela comenzó a correr.

Al recordar que todavía sujetaba el jarrón se volteó a medias y se lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas. El jarrón se estrelló contra el zombie, dándole de lleno en el rostro y haciéndolo tambalearse. Sin embargo unos segundos después volvió a avanzar hacia ella con más rapidez que antes.

Corriendo a toda velocidad llego al final del pasillo y doblo hacia la derecha, la única vía posible, había hecho algunos metros cuando vio algo que la paralizo completamente.

Vestida con el uniforme de limpieza del hotel, un zombie estaba devorando a un hombre y un charco de sangre los rodeaba. Lo más horrible de todo eso es que estaban en medio del pequeño pasillo, si pasaba por allí estaba muerta.

Como confirmando su suposición el zombie levanto la cabeza y le gruño, para después ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia ella a trompicones. Si solo tuviera un arma podría eludirla, pero no la tenía y temía que eso marcara su fin.

Su perseguidor se acercaba cada vez más y ella estaba perdida. Entonces a mitad del pasillo vio una tarjeta electrónica caída a los pies de una puerta.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo corrió hacia ella como nunca antes lo había hecho, la adrenalina circulaba por sus venas, y ella solo podía rogar que sea la correcta. Dejo un poco atrás a su perseguidor, pero se acercaba a toda prisa a la que avanzaba hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos y la lengua negra saliendo de su destrozada quijada, lista para morderla.

Por los siguientes segundos su mente pareció quedar en blanco, Santana llego a la puerta y se abalanzo sobre la tarjeta, la tomo la puso en el lector, abrió la puerta, quito la tarjeta y se metió en la habitación segundos antes de que pudieran morderla.

Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza pero empujándola con la espalda logro cerrarla y poder trabarla. Los sonidos de alguien rascando la puerta le revolvieron el estómago. La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero no había nadie allí.

Santana vio una cómoda al lado de la puerta y la arrastro hasta bloquearla.

Todavía estaban allí, podía oírlos y estaba totalmente atrapada.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y se deslizo por la cómoda hasta terminar sentada en el piso. Entonces en la oscuridad de esa desconocida habitación llevo las piernas a su pecho y enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas. No podía contener sus llorosos, lloraba por sus padres, porque no se merecían lo que les había pasado, lloraba por Britt porque estaba sola en medio de toda esa locura y lloraba por ella, porque estaba atrapada en esa horrible habitación y lo más probable era que nunca volviera a ver a Brittany.

**-o-**

**Primero que nada gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, prometo que no me demorare tanto para la proxima actualización. Espero leer sus comentarios :) **


End file.
